Far From Home
by crescent-starchild09
Summary: Serena is a troubled youth plagued by her brothers death sent to Japan to salvage her furture, sent to an elite High school created for the Rich she is tested to her limits by the Schools "Princes" and there groupies but she is soon to realize that her family is also going to be making her life difficult as she learns of their plans for an arrange marriage...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena sat on the plane worried about where her life was headed. All she could hear were her parents yelling at her yet again… "YOU'RE BEHAVIOR IS UNEXCEPTABLE" it was her parents favorite phrase since she turned sixteen. Serena had to admit that she wasn't the prized daughter to have anymore

That was at least since her brother Sammy died. It was a motorcycle race that took his life, his bike lost control and slammed into a wall causing Sammy to fly through a glass window … he was her idol, he taught her everything that he knew about racing and when he died it was all she wanted to do. She stopped listening to her parents, skipping school to go to races, fighting, and the list could go on but her parents decided that she needed a new start and a new scenery… they were sending her to Japan to live with her grandparents and the juvenile courts weren't given her parents a choice…

Serena placed her head back on her head rest and took in a deep breath as the plane was landing _"can't believe they went this far they could have just sent me to my aunts but NOOO… it had to be half way around the world.."_

Once on the ground and off the plane she was greeted by her grandparents at the terminal, they embraced her and she hugged them back, she had to admit that she had missed them and they were a great comfort to be around.

"_We're glad that you had a safe trip Usagi"_… her grandmother cooed at her. Serena was caught off guard by her Japanese name but smiled at her anyways

They loaded into a taxi and she went with them into the city to the home she remembered before her parents took her to America for her father's business merger

Her grandparents showed her to her room, still intact like she had never left, she placed her belongings on the bed. That's when she noticed the uniform and a bitter taste sat in her mouth and she snapped at the thought that her grandparents wouldn't dare send her there… she looked at her grandparents

"This_ is the uniform for Juban Shields prep school_"… her comment came out curiously angry

Her grandparents nodded… _"Yes it is and we went through a lot of trouble getting you into this school so we expect that you attend and get good grades, this school with its reputation will grantee you a firm foundation in the business world"_

"_Grandfather I'm not going there!"…_ Serena shouted

Her grandparents smirked at one another. She had become more unruly like her parents had warned and her grandfather put on a stern look

"_You will attend this school or you can go back home and spend your youth in a detention center in America, this was your parent's last resort to fix your issues, so you will go"_

Serena rolled her eyes… 'issues?'…she mentally chimed then saw that her grandfather was still looking stern and mean… _"Fine but I hope you know that I won't put up with a bunch of rich snobby teenagers flaunting their money around. We're not rich people and I can't believe that you are making me go to this school."…_

At that her grandparents closed the door... _"Be up at 6 class starts at 8 and you have to take the train to school."_

Serena leaned on her bed and before she knew it, sleep had overcome her, and the next sound she hear was a loud piercing noise … she peeked to see that the room that was once dark was now filled with light and she shot up

She looked to the place where the sound was coming from and hit the stupid alarm clock. Then she noticed the time… it was after 6 and she was going to be late

She dressed herself and ran out the door, catching her train just in time. As she exited the train and saw her school she moaned … "_Here we go"_

Juban prep school was a school that only housed the elite of society. The rich and the richer attended this school and even as a little girl Serena hated the idea that "these" people thought so highly of themselves that they isolated themselves to their own world, creating Juban Shields prep school just for them, so that they didn't have to mingle with the rest of society. How her grandparents got her into admissions, she was yet to know, but she would mind their words and attend.

As she approached she sneered at the oncoming students who were being butler driven to school in their Benz's, Mercedes and Rolls Royces… 'Rich kids"… she shook her head and kept walking

As she approached the main entrance of the school there was a sudden loud rush of girls stampeding towards the rows of cars, Serena watched on in baffled curiosity

They were all rushing towards a black limo that had just pulled up and out of the limo stepped four young men. They were handsome and the girls all yelled in a hormone enraged chatter…then out from the crowd of gaga girls stepped three young women who seemed to be keeping back the crowd of hormonal teenage girls… Serena smirked… "_You gotta be kiddin me"_… she whispered out

Serena just kept walking, her mind everywhere but where it was suppose to be, that's when she suddenly bummed into a girl that look really busy typing away on her handheld computer…

The girl looked at Serena and then at her hair… "WOW… I love your hair"… the girl replied

Serena was taken aback by her comment.. "_Ugh.. Thanks I think… sorry for bumping into you. I'm new so I don't really know where I'm going."_… Serena openly admitted for some strange odd reason

The girl looked at Serena… _"You must be from America huh?"…_ The girl asked

"_Yeah, but I grew up in Japan until I was eight… I'm Serena by the way but you can call me Usagi"..,_ Serena reached out her hand and the girl shook it

"_Usagi, translation Bunny… I like it! I'm Ami by the way…Just Ami"…_ the girl replied

"_Nice to meet you… can I ask you a question"… _Serena inquired

"_Sure"_… Ami replied

Serena looked over to the four young men now entering the building at a different entrance_…"what's up with the crowd outside? Is that where you were headed right now?"… _Serena seeing if the girl was shallow or decent

Ami smiled… _"NO, that crowd is for the four princes..NO thank you!"…._ Ami rolled her eyes before she continued…. _"They're all jerks but no one around here will admit it or stand up to them because all of their parents help fund the school, so if you mess with them you usually get the "royal treatment". All those girls down there do that every morning, it's there welcoming party"_

"_Who are they?".._Serena inquired

Ami took in a deep breath before beginning… _"The one with the blond hair is Andrew his family is renowned for their high status in the hotel and restaurant chains. Then there is Malachite, the one with silver hair, he is the second richest young heir in all of Asia… then there is Seiya, the one with the long black pony tail"…._ Ami giggled… " _I actually find him playful and cute and his family owns every jewelry store in Tokyo but as much money as he has he is only second to his cousin, which is that one.."…_ Ami pointed out the tallest of the group and the most snobbish looking one… _"That one is Darien Shields, his family founded this school and if his name isn't explanation enough, he is the heir to the richest family in Asia. They own everything and the economy revolves around what his family invests in. Those my dear are the four Princes… Heirs in their own right. Don't mess with them or you get the Royal treatment_."

"_The royal treatment?".., _Serena looked back to the four young men and sneered… _" sounds like something out of a horror story"_

Ami nodded… _"yeah one year a guy almost committed suicide because they were making his life a living hell… he dropped out of school and has never been seen again"_

Serena was baffled… _"No one did anything about it?"_

"_WHO?"…_ Ami choked out… _"The officials are even afraid of their parent's because of the power they have… In the years you've been away from Japan a lot of things have changed… including the pull of those four families… it's a shame really… but I'm here to graduate and then off to America to study medicine"_

Serena smiled.. _"That's why you're all in to America_"

"_Yeah, I can tell by the way you dress that you're from America and your slight accent, your Japanese has gotten lazy"… _Ami replied

Serena scrunched up her nose.." _What's wrong with the way I dress?"_

Ami shook her head… _"It looks like you rolled out of bed but I do like you hairstyle it's different."_

Just as the girls were going to continue their chit chat the bell rang

"_OH MY GOSH… I gotta go… I'm late for class".._ Ami shouted

"_I thought the bell announced to go to class"_ .., Serena shouted at the retreating girl

"_Yeah but I'm always early I like to seat in the front of the class"…_ the girl echoed back

Serena smiled and waved goodbye… the day seemed to be going okay… eventually Serena found her class and she took in a deep breath before entering… 'gotta remember your Japanese customs Serena'.. She berated herself

She walked into class and bowed to the teacher and handed her the transfer paperwork. The teacher took it and then led her to the front of the class

"Attention students today we have a new student joining us from America, her name is Serena"

The teacher looked at Serena and Serena bowed to her new classmates that she would be spending the rest of her senior year with… _" Hi my name is Serena but please call me Usagi, it is nice to meet you"_

Serena lifted her head and saw the blank expressions on everyone's faces then a girl raised her hand… Serena remembered her from the group of girls that seemed to be trying to protect the four princes from their gaga fans

"_Yes setsuna, so you have a question?"_… the teacher asked

" _Is that an American hairdo?"…_ the girl asked sarcastically

The class laughed and Serena was burning with the urge to pounce on the female but remembered her grandfathers warning..

"Enough class"… "Serena go and take a seat next to the window over there…"

Serena did as she was told ,her mind wondering off into space, but as the day went on the bell rang to announce lunch time and she was relieved at best but bummed the day wasn't over

She walked to the lunch room that was lavishly catered by five stars chefs and she felt awkward, this was not her style, so she sat at a table and pulled out a book and began to read, when suddenly the table was jolted, she looked up with amusement on her face

"_Yes, can I help you?"_… her glance happy to fall upon setsuna the girl from her class that made fun of her

"_Yes, you can! By moving your things to another table this one is reserved for us"_… Setsuna pointed to herself and two other girls that stood behind her

Serena just smirked and stood up… _"Sorry I didn't know that there was an area for wild animals here"_… Serena stood with her book in her hand and starred into the horror stricken teenage girls eyes at her comment

"_Excuse you!"_ … the girl exclaimed, baffled

"_Yeah, excuse me I obviously need to get going"_… Serena said shoving pass the girls

Setsuna and her girl crew were about to grab Serena when the Princes walked into the lunch room and the girls forgot all that happened and pranced into action, taken the front of the crowd and keeping back the onslaught of girls… Serena just shook her head and walked away

Serena had enough of this snobby school already, she had entered into a new age and style of school, if only Lita was there… her close friend from home… they could have taken on Setsuna's whole crew, Serena smirked to herself before bumming into something hard

Serena jolted back shocked that her nose had hit such a stiff object; she rubbed her nose in pain and then looked at the object that stood in her way… _"EXCUSE YOU!"…_ Serena shouted holding her nose… _" do you make an effort to stand in peoples way?_"…. she questioned what she now saw was a male student

It wasn't until she looked around the whole dining room that she saw everyone looking at her… then she looked back the person in front of her… it was one of the Princes….

The male Prince in front of her just pushed right pass her, hitting her shoulder, as if she were invisible and nonexistent… Serena turned around in a furry … "EXUSE YOU!"… Serena shouted at the male…. _"Apparently no one taught you any manners worth keeping because when you hit someone you should say SORRY!".._Serena spat out

The whole dining room was horrified and dumb founded that Serena was speaking so forthright to a Prince… the male kept walking and once he reached the other princes that had been watching on in amusement at the whole scenario, turned and looked at her with venom in his eyes but a smirk on his face… _"And you are?"_

Serena was caught off guard by his question, expecting a comment of retaliation… _"Usagi"…_ she seethed out of her teeth, her temperature still hot

"_Welcome Usagi"…_ the male bowed and Serena saw the sarcasm in his tone and gesture… _"I didn't know that the American slop had arrived"_

Serena laughed at his comment and it was the male Princes who were taken back by her laughter, it was cynical … _"You might think that because your rich that you have the right to say that to me but I can care less about your opinion of me, I'm not here to please you and hopefully I won't be here long enough to have to tolerate your ruthless behavior"_… at that Serena walked away shoving her way past the students who had gathered around them

The male prince smirked and turned to the other males… _"Lets make sure she's welcomed properly"_

The one named Andrew spoke first… _"Darien she's a girl, we've never given a girl a welcoming party, don't you think it's a bit childish, I'm sure she's just lashing out because you were rude to her."_

Darien looked at Andrew…. _"Male or female it doesn't really matter to me. She is the one that will see what it's like to have to tolerate my ruthless behavior, as she eloquently said."…_ Darien walked away and Andrew just shook his head, the game had begun

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I posted my last chapter in a hurry to get it up and I failed to post a few things… the first is that this story came up as an idea based on the Korean Drama Boys over Flowers…One of my favorite DRAMAS of all time.. Please watch!... When I saw it I knew that I had to put Serena and Darien in the same conditions and see what would happen… and only my crazy mind will take them there… there are many elements and situations that occur in this story that changes the whole plot line of the story produced by the Korean Drama Boys over Flowers, which was already a retelling of the original story from the Japanese story Hana Yori Dango so NO Worries I didn't just rewrite a story… THE OTHER THING I FORGOT TO POST is Sailor Moon is not my work but I am an eternal Fan…

So on with the Show!

Chapter two:

Serena walked home from her first day at school, steamed at the whole incident with that Rich Jerk… _' he really thinks he's something'_… she continued walking until she saw something that caught her eyes

It was a row of motorcycles outside what looked to be an arcade… _'Crown Arcade? I've been here before'_… Serena mentally note

She walked over to admire the bikes in their beauty 'WOW'…how she desperately wanted to ride one… she slowly walked by them to admire each one and its beauty but one caught especially caught her eye… it was all white with polished chrome features… she gawked with her eyes drooling and before she knew it …. She was butt planted on the side walk

She turned her eyes to glare at the person that stood in her way again and knocked her down

"_Nice to see you again.. What was it…Usagi?"…_ He mocked her

Serena stood up..Quick… to redeem herself and looked at the one she now knew was Darien…. _"Wow… you have some nerve"_… she spit out

Darien looked at the girl before him and remembered her dreamy stare as she admired his bike right before she bumped into him. He mounted his bike and smirked at Serena… _"What? Don't tell me"… _he mocked_… "You were admiring my bike?"_

Serena felt her blood pressure rise but before she could utter another word the other princes exited the arcade and all stared at the two glaring at one another…. Serena looked at them, then at the bikes, and it all made sense… _'Who else could afford bikes like these with all their beauty?'.._she thought to herself

The rest of the princes mounted their bikes and Darien laughed hard before he started his bike… _"you can day dream all you want but just because our school has to take in some charity case doesn't mean that you're going to actually make something of yourself, at least anything that could one day afford something like this…"_… he tapped his bike then revved his engine before leading the group away from the arcade

Serena was left there fighting her emotions… 'did he just say charity case?' with that notion still in her head Serena flew home and ran into the door… she saw that her grandparents were waiting at the table for her

"_Welcome home Serena, your parents called"…_ he grandmother cooed

Serena threw down her back pack… _"I'm not going back tomorrow"…_ she shouted

Her grandfather stood up from his place at the table in the dining area… _"That's enough for today. I will not allow insubordination in my home. You are attending that school and that is final."_… he shouted in a tone that can only be compared to a general in an army…

Serena stared at him and for the first time in her life she bit her lip…She just took a deep breath before saying anything…. _"I don't know how you got me into that school but people like us don't belong there"_… she commented in a low tone trying hard to control her temper with her grandparents

Serena's grandfather sat back down… _"Get cleaned up and come down for dinner"_… he calmly answered her

Serena's glare went from bitter mad to utter shock. Her grandfather answered her like he didn't even hear her … like he ignored her but she did as she was told and when she came down she ate dinner in silence

"_Tomorrow Serena you will come straight home. We're having very important company over and they have been waiting to meet with you."_ … her grandfather requested

Serena nodded, wanting to ask why they wanted to meet her but she finished her meal instead, and went upstairs to contemplate on the whole day… it was horrible… she just wanted to blow up at someone already… she missed home terribly…when things like today would happen she would find solace in riding

But Riding just made her think of that snobby nosed rich punk… and his bike… _'He knew I was looking at his bike. I just gave him ammo to aim at me and make me feel like crap'_

Serena turned over on her bed ' tomorrow is another day'

ooooOOOooo

The next day Serena flew to the train station, running late as always, she barely made her train but her arrival at school was different… the campus seemed empty

She continued to walk to her locker and saw Ami standing there looking extremely pensive… _"Ami are you okay?"_

Ami looked at Serena… '_I told you to stay away from them Serena, now I can't help you_."

Serena just looked confused... _"What are you talking about? If you're referring to those rich snobby guys don't worry about it, I don't scare easily and I don't give in, EVER."_…

Ami just shook her head… _"This time I think you should just give in"…_ with that Ami walked away

Serena just rolled her eyes and went to get her books from her locker but when she opened the door out fell a dead rabbit… Serena yelled and almost vomited from the smell

Then suddenly she heard someone shout out… 'She's been marked'

Serena looked around at everyone starring at her and then she felt somewhat scared, everyone's stares had turned into death glares… then two girls passed by and glared at her…

Serena looked at everyone… _"You can all mind your business"…_she shouted out

Serena cleaned up the mess that fell from her locker and decided to abandon her books for the day… she just went to class

At class her desk was missing… she looked for the teacher but she was nowhere in sight to be seen..

Then she was approached by Setsuna the head of the annoyance groupies… _"Seems like you have nowhere to sit, maybe you should go find another desk… or how about you find another school… you commoner"_

Serena smiled at her and pushed passed her… _"Get out of my way and stay out of my way if you want to keep that cute little face of yours"… _

Serena was utterly pissed; they were all messing with her on purpose to get under her skin… _'I won't give in to some locker prank and desk joke_'… just as she mumbled under her breath she was suddenly knocked to the ground, but this time it was something that hit her head

Serena was shocked to say the least, she felt her head and saw that it was flour… a flour filled sock laid on the floor next to her…then she saw that there was a group of students standing around her, all with flour filled socks, Serena stood and glared at them all_… "If you're going to do then do it"_… she shouted at them with contempt

And at her request the students started to throw the socks and no one tried to stop the onslaught… then she remembered Ami's warning … that even the teachers feared the four princes because of their parents status and there community ties… there was truly no one to stop them but eventually it all stopped

Serena's body felt sore and her pride was terribly hurt, but what seemed like hours was only minutes before the students dispersed.

Serena was left lying on the floor with her clothes covered in flour… She felt groggy but she picked herself up and walked dazed down the hallways, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing in that moment she felt helpless… She decided that she would go to the gym and change her clothes… she turned on the shower to wash herself, flour stuck in her hair

She kept replaying what had happened and how she felt utterly powerless, she hadn't felt like that in years, she always had her friends to help back her up but in this distant land she had no one…not one friend but to go home to America meant juvenile detention…. 'I have to survive this, I can't go home'… with that she finished changing and left to go to her grandparents… she would make up some excuse why she was early

While walking home she heard the rev of an engine and she stopped and looked to see where it was coming from… and sure enough it was who she feared it was… she wasn't scared but to see his face at that moment she was scared that she would break her promise to her grandfather that she would not fight

Darien stopped his motorcycle in front of her and the other princes followed suit. Darien removed his helmet… _"Leaving early aren't we? There is a policy for that you know."_… He said cynically

Serena smiled… "_I'm not going to play your game. You might think that your tactics have frightened me but I assure you that I'm not intimated"_

Darien then replaced his helmet back on… _" I don't know what you're talking about but withdraw from the school and I will make sure that whatever games your involved in wont last much longer."_

Serena felt her skin turn flush and her heart start to race _'he's really going to act like he's not responsible for this'_… with that thought Serena lost control and while Darien was mounting his bike again Serena, with all her strength, kicked the bike…. Darien…Surprised at the action… fell with the bike to the ground

The other princes stared on in disbelief… Andrew went to help get him up

"_You little bitch"…_ Darien spat out then looked at his bike… _"Do you even know how much it is going to cost to repair the scratches that you just caused?"_

Serena smiled… "_Sue Me_"…she shouted and walked away feeling like she had got the final word

Darien snapped and gripped Serena by the shoulder, then threw her into the wall ... Andrew griped Darien's shoulder to make him stop… "Enough Darien"… Andrew shouted at him

Darien just shoved Andrew off and continued to spit death glares at Serena, who he now had by the collar of her school gym suit with both of his hands… _"Do you even know who you're dealing with? I can assure you that little remarks like 'sue me' shouldn't be taken so lightly because I can make sure that whatever little money your family has is taken away and there left homeless on the street."_… Darien seethed out

He looked into her eyes and saw that her disposition had not changed… _"You think you're really something huh?"_… he let her go… _" not afraid of anything… well we will see about that".._ Then Darien walked away

Serena was left there with his words roaming in her mind, unsure of her own emotions at the moment, but she watched them leave then walked toward her house… once she arrived, she noticed that there was a new Benz sitting in the driveway of the house

'_Must be those people grandfather was speaking about'_… Serena straightened herself up as much as she could and walked in and announced her presences.. "_Grandparents I'm Home"…_ she stated

Her grandmother approached… "_Welcome home Serena dear… go get cleaned up and come back down stairs and meet our dear friends"_

Serena nodded to her grandmother then to her grandfather and his guest before going upstairs… she had to admit that she was not in the mood for smiling at people.

She went upstairs and cleaned herself up and changed into comfortable clothing before taking her place at the table, she immediately began eating, the adults were already in the middle of their conversation but Serena kept feeling like she was being watched and sure enough the two guest were gazing at her with wide smiles, Serena swallowed her food in a big gulp and wiped her mouth, assuming that it was her eating habits that had them staring… she felt embarrassed _"Uh, sorry if I was eating fast but I'm famished, school was difficult today"_

The two guests smiled at her… _"Sorry for staring"_ the women spoke

Serena looked at her grandparents for answers… _"Serena this family_"… her grandfather pointed to the two beautiful people sitting at the table with them… _"Have been friends with the Tuskino family for generations, this is Shinya"_… he pointed to women who spoke to her… _"And her husband Emori "_... her grandfather turned to Serena and smiled… _"They will be your future In Laws"_

"WHAT!"… Serena shouted baffled at her grandfathers words…

To be continued…..


	3. The Walk Home

Chapter three:

Serena was sitting at the park on a bench…. Starring at her phone that was now in the lake in front of her

'_They send me to Japan and here I thought because I was getting into too much trouble for them… BUT NO… it was because they had arranged for me to be married.'_… She grunted in anger …

She had called her parents immediately after she stormed out of her grandparent's house in protest

Flash back:

Serena shook her head back and forth in a negative response to her grandfather's announcement_…. "Grandfather, I'm not even dating anyone! How can I have future In-laws?!"…_ Serena questioned in shock

Her grandfather sat up firmly… _" you come from a family that has arranged for its daughters to be married since before my great, great, great, great, grandfathers time… it is a tradition that has been in our family for generations. When your parents moved away you were next in line to be married and your great grandfather choose the perfect family for you. I was great friends with this man's father"_… Serena noted that he pointed to the man that was supposed to be her father in law

Serena stood up… _"Grandfather with all due respect this isn't ancient Japan anymore. We are in a modern society where girls have a say in who they marry."_

Suddenly Serena saw her grandfather grow extremely agitated and that her grandmother had gripped her grandfather's hand and held it tightly….

"_Serena, you might live in a modern society that thinks that it knows what's best from them but I know what's best for this family. Your mother had an arrange marriage and she loves your father very much, they were a perfect match."_… Her grandfather debated with her

Serena stood shocked; she never knew that her parent's marriage was arranged. They were always so in love that you just knew they found a romantic courtship with one another…. _"I can't believe this family any more. Sammy dies and mother and father act like nothing happened and now they send me to Japan to be married off.. IM STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL!"…_

With her loud display of disapproval Serena stormed out the door, making sure that she slammed the door behind her. She wasn't sure that her future in-laws thought much of her now but she didn't care anyways

She immediately took out her phone and dialed her parents. Her mother picked up

"_Hello?"…_ Her mother answered calmly

"_MOM! How could you?"…_ Serena wailed off

Her mother held her breath knowing what her daughter called her about, deciphering her tone… _"Sweet heart your father and I_…"… her mother was cut off

"_YEAH I KNOW… grandfather told me. How could you keep this from me? How could you do this to me? I'm only 17 and I was planning on returning to America_."…. Serena reasoned with her mother

"_Serena I know that this is all very sudden but your partner is a very important person and if you had taken the time to get to know your in laws, you would know how important you are to their family already."_

"_I can't believe your actually telling me this right now…_"… Serena was seeing blurry as tears where starting to well up in her eyes… _"You're just getting rid of me"_

"_Serena NO" …_ her mother begged to differ… _"We are only seeing what is best for you_"

Inside of Serena arose a great anger … "NO YOUR NOT"…. She shouted… and into the pond went her phone

End of flashback

Serena still sat on the bench, which was now hours. She contemplated on whether or not to go back but where else could she really go…. School she reasoned

School was the last place she wanted to be but it was better than being at her grandparents. She walked back towards the school grounds but on her way there she saw the arcade that she had been in front of earlier… 'Crown arcade'

Serena shrugged her shoulders and went in and a smile spread across her face…_'Arcade games'_ her mind screamed… even she reasoned how she could get married when her favorite pass times were video games and manga… '_Parents'.._

Serena searched her pockets and found some change and wondered around looking at the many video games that were there… the most popular one seemed to be the simulated motorcycle race. There was a large group around the machine and Serena peeked over the people and saw a handful of guys trying to beat what seemed like the fasted finishing time…

When the guys on the machine were done she smiled and pushed in her money into the slot and mounted the attached motorcycle that started the simulated game…. She put on the 3D eye visors and it was like she was really racing… her heart started to pump and she gripped the handles and curved her body into starting position and when she saw the flag go down she took off….

She glided with every turn, passing up all the computer generated people, and enjoyed the rush of knowing she was wining… she suddenly started to hear a loud applause around her and noticed that her time on the first lap was the fasted time recorded and t… she continued and noticed she was beating the record all together with effortless trying.

When the game ended and she removed her 3d simulated visors that she had been wearing, she saw that everyone was cheering and shaking her hand and she just smiled. That was until she saw a familiar face.

"_Wow, that's some skill to beat the top player on here."_… The tall blond hair guy remarked

Serena just smirked… _"It was easy"_

She saw the guy smile and Serena suddenly felt like she was blushing…

"Usagi, right?"… The guy asked

Serena nodded yes… then the guy stuck out his hand… _"I'm Andrew. My father owns this arcade and I must congratulate you for beating the top score_."

Serena felt comfortable around this guy even though she knew that he was that jerks friend… _"Thanks"…_ she replied… _"Should I be nervous about whom it is I beat?"…_ She jokingly asked

Andrew just slightly laughed… _"Well, if I told you who it was that you beat I think you might get too much gratification out of it"_

Serena quirked her eyebrow… _"Huh?"_

Andrew shook his head _" you really are more innocent than you put on but if you're a bit curious about who it is, just ask him yourself"_… then Andrew pointed to the incoming crowd of people, which included the jerk

"_I should have known_"… she looked at Andrew… "_Thanks but I'm outta here_"…

With that Serena turned the opposite way trying to get through the crowd of people trying to congratulate her, it seemed like a big deal to them all… she just wanted to play a video game

Suddenly she heard her name being shouted

"Usagi!"

She stopped and gripped her hands tightly at her side… then she turned and crossed her hands in front of her and sure enough it was HIM…. He was leaning against the game like he was some king or something…. _"Congratulations_"… he taunted at her

Serena just turned back around and began to walk away faster, knowing that his sarcasm was only going to get worse

"_Video games are for kids…real riders play for real stakes_"… he chimed toward her back as to challenge her

Serena stopped, seeing that he was degrading her, if there was ever an insult that meant something to Serena, it was calling her a fake rider… she was a real rider with heart

She turned and glared at him… "_What stakes are those?"_

The crowd 'oooo'ed' and Darien smirked as he had captured her right where he knew he could get her… _"Let's have a real race_…"

Serena thought about it… "_Fine but you know I don't have a bike"…_

But before Serena could go any further a pair of keys had been thrown towards her… she looked at who they came from… Andrew…

She looked at him with questioning eyes… he shrugged his shoulders… _"I've been dying to see if someone can really hand him his ass on a platter and I'm willing to see if you can do it."_

Serena smirked this time and then turned to Darien… _"What are the stakes then?"_

"_If you win I give you my bike"…_ he smiled knowing she really admired his bike… _"BUT if you lose… you leave our school "_

Serena smiled… "_Seems like I win both ways_"…

Darien looked at her with a death glare; she was really starting to irritate him… "_Follow us, if you can keep up._"… With the announcement the whole arcade almost cleared following the princes up to a place called narrow road.

Serena straggled behind looking for Andrew, she wanted to see how he was getting there, since she had his bike, but before she could find him, she saw him wiz by her in a nice BMW…. _'Figures'_… Serena chimed

She then took off herself getting a feel of the bike as she rode it. She was learning its curve and it's weight when she turned and she played with its speed, then she noticed one thing though… what she was wearing… if there was one thing she knew was that safety was always something her brother taut her… she wasn't wearing any safety equipment

When she arrived it seemed like Darien was waiting on her but she noticed his egoistical smile…

Serena got off the motorcycle, removed her helmet… _"What about safety gear?"…_ Suddenly the crowd laughed and Serena seethed inside, she was serious

"_What about it?"_… Darien retorted… then began to remove his motorcycle vest with protective spine guard… _"Now we're both on even grounds"_

"_I might be blond but I'm not stupid… I'm not risking my life for you"_… with that she placed the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle and began to walk away, the crowd booing

Darien saw that his chance at easily getting rid of her and continuing his scare tactics were slowly dwindling… "_HEY! Lets raise the stakes then_"… he saw Serena stop and turn hesitantly… _"If you win I will withdraw from the school and you get my bike but if you lose you still withdraw from school BUT you must also never been seen on a motorcycle in Tokyo Japan_"

Serena laughed… "Who _made you the boss of who can and can't do things?"_

"_Don't you know who I am?"…_ Darien asked sarcastically… _"I have every cop, thug, and politician eating out of my hands; I am the next to inherit Shields incorporated which owns over three fourths of Japans stocks and trades… I own Japan"_

Serena scoffed; she had had enough of all his egoistical banter… _"FINE!"…_ She yelled in a furry as she walked back to the bike and mounted … _"We will see who you really are when you're quietly walking away"._

Darien smirked and they were all ready to get the race under way

Andrew sat back and watched as did the other two princes… all intrigued that this little blond girl had rattled there powerful leader to his core that he would make such a wager… as the flag went down in front of the two battling teens Serena's mind was blurry at best

Darien was determined to make her suffer for daring to make him look like a fool… it was a simple straight shot for about 2 miles… he had it in the bag

The flag went down and they both launched forward with speed… Serena saw that she was lagging behind but she smiled inside knowing that Darien had already shifted into his fasted gear but she had not… she got right on his tail and then shifted into her last gear flying past Darien

It was then that Darien smiled… 'she really thought this was all about a race?'… He mentally chimed, but deep down inside Darien knew she was beating him

Darien slowed down slightly and Serena saw him in her left mirror slow down.. 'why is he slowing?'… to the naked eye most people would not have noticed he slowed down, then suddenly there was a bright white light that blinded Serena… it was a car coming her way

And it didn't slow down or detour from her lane… so immediately she switched lanes but the car did the same. The car was aiming at her

She grew nervous and looked back and Darien was nowhere to be seen… it was then she remembered a trick her brother once showed her... she slowed the bike down to a stop and put the bike on its side, then revved the engine… causing the tires to spin fast… sending up a heap of smoke in the air… the car was blinded and turned out of her way into the other lane…

Serena got back on the bike now realizing what was really going on…she raced back towards the starting line… she saw that most people had gone but she saw the Princes still there laughing at one another… Darien the main one laughing

Darien saw her coming and shook his head….

She stopped the bike and threw it down on the ground, not caring how much it was worth … walked right up to Dairen and removing the helmet and shoving it into his stomach… _"You stupid pompous jerk you could have killed me!"…_

She had hit him hard in the stomach taking his breath away but he saw her eyes full of fury and knew he had her just where he wanted her… _"That car came out of nowhere"… _saying it as if he were a victim himself_._

The guys looked at him for questions and Serena realized this was all Darien's doing and she saw Darien's look in his eyes… it gave her a tingle down her spine… he was crazy…

There gaze was broken when they all heard the sirens and looked at one another…

"_Time to go"…_ Andrew told them gripping Serena's hand and about to put her in his car

"_Leave her here"…_ Darien shouted in a command

Andrew looked at him, hearing the sirens… _"You can't be serious?"_

Darien took Serena's other hand and jerked her away from Andrew, throwing her to the ground…

"_Darien!"…_ Andrew shouted about the run towards Serena when Darien looked at him

"_if you still want to be friends tomorrow leave her_"… Darien walked away and Andrew saw the look in Darien's eyes and knew he wasn't playing

Serena sat up on the ground the sirens now closer… _"you can't be serious. you can't just leave me here. It's like 10 miles till we reach town,"_… Serena tried to defend why she shouldn't be left there… _"IM NOT SOME ANIMAL_"… she shouted getting the response of the prince's leader Darien

"_Can't all dogs find their way home"_… with that he got on his bike and zoomed off the rest following in tout

Serena was left there on the ground holding her wrist, which she was sure, was hurt from being thrown on the ground… Serena got up and looked at the bike that she threw on the ground still there…

She picked it up and saw that it was busted so she looked down the road that she came up and began to walk and stayed to the side of the road, making sure to be kept out of sight… the cop car flew by her and she felt relief

Serena walked tiredly along the road for almost five miles before she saw car lights come along side of her… she looked up and saw the driver, rolled her eyes, and kept walking..

The car followed her… _" I will take you home, please get in the car"…_ the voice from the car shouted and Serena stopped and turned and looked at the driver again

"_Seiya right?"_… Serena questioned and the young man nodded … _"thanks but I don't think your cousin is going to like that you took in a stray dog, as he might so eloquently say_"… she kept walking

"_Hey my cousin was out of line and we all thought so. He can be a handful sometimes but he really isn't that bad"_… Seiya shouted towards the still walking blond who paused and faced him, looking tired

"_Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself" ?…._ Serena turned back around and continued to walk home… _"Thanks but I've enjoyed the walk so far_"

Seiya smiled… she sure was different…. _"You're the first person to ever stand up against him you know?"…_ Seiya shouted at Serena's back and he just saw her hand go up and he watched her walk away, completely amused by her… '_I'm intrigued with you'_… he said ever so lightly and sat back down in his car

Something told him that life was going to get more complicated soon

To be continued….


	4. The Apology

Hey guys thank u for your continued reviews and I appreciate u staying with the story… Please continue to do so. I will let u know that I have no schedule of when I post chapters, they are rather short but I'm working on longer ones as the story progresses… your welcome to leave ideas as I'm not really sure how I want to end this work or if I want to incorporate scouts at all…hmm who knows…

Chapter Four

Serena walked haphazardly to school, her body aching from all the previous night activities. She had managed to make it home safely, but snuck into her bedroom and fell asleep. She knew that sometime while she was asleep her grandmother must have come and checked in on her because when Serena awoke, food was at her bedside and her shoes had been removed.

She looked at her alarm and knew she would have to run to the train station but made no attempt to care… she got dressed and somehow like a dead zombie she filed onto the train like everyone else around her

Today the train was a bit full and she had to be squeezed in tightly next to other people. Unfortunately to her disadvantage her skirt came up a little higher than her liking, having to reach for the bars on top to keep her balance and On top of that her wrist had been hurt from being thrown to the gravel by that ASS, which she had bandage keeping it in her pocket.

She was struggling to keep her balance and her hand was throbbing but that's when she felt a slight touch, she ignored it thinking that someone must have accidently touched her, being that the train was over crowded but there it was again..

She tried to move to see where the hand was coming from but she struggled to even be able to turn around, then it happened again and she wanted to scream but she was tougher than that, she was going to beat the pompous jerk touching her… she struggled and could feel fingers sliding up her thigh and then suddenly the train stopped to a halt, they had come to the station and a huge crowd dispersed leaving Serena free to move about but however had touched her had left… she got off the train and walked the rest of the way

She was late to school but she could have cared less. She would get detention that she was sure of. As she walked the halls to her locker Serena could hear all the whispers but she continued her way to her locker, almost semi afraid of what she might find today, maybe another dead rabbit, but to her amazement when she opened it, all was fine, it even looked as if the books that had been blood stained had been replaced 'Odd', she thought to herself but she wasn't going to complain

Serena headed to class her book bag in one hand and the other stuffed in her embroidered school uniforms sweater, to avoid people staring and honestly to keep her pride. She didn't want people to see that her wrist was banged up from being thrown on the ground and it was slightly bruised but she had wrapped it nicely and the pain was bearable 'barely'… Serena continued her stroll to class her head down until she bumped into something stiff that laughed slightly

She looked up and there was Seiya

"_Hey!How was the rest of your walk",_ Seiya asked with a sly smirk on his face and a curious sparkle in his eye

Serena looked around and saw people were starring at the "prince" talking to her and she looked at him, she was already annoyed ... _"It was rather refreshing"_… she said with dullness in her voice and walked passed Seiya

Seiya gripped her arm, not wanting her to leave so quickly and Serena flinched and hissed in pain, as he accidentally yanked her wrist and hand out of her pocket

"SERENA?"… Seiya shouted in complete concern… "What happened? Are you okay?"… He took her hand and examined it and Serena saw all the questioning eyes and yanked her hand back

"I'm Fine", she replaced her hand back into her pocket and took off quickly to her class, leaving Seiya there speechless and slightly agitated, recalling how his cousin had thrown her on the ground the previous night

Seiya turned on his heel and went to the library, where sure enough, the other princes where sitting and chatting around the huge fireplace that decorated the main entrance of its hall

Darien spotted Seiya and notice that he was not his usual self… "What's got you all worked up today?"… Dairen jokingly spit out… "Is it those stupid girly groupies that line the hallway every day? They are so pathetic."… Darien stated

Seiya didn't respond, he just picked up a book and started to read.

Andrew noticed his awkward behavior as well… "You alright buddy?"… Andrew asked

Seiya took in a deep breath and look up from his book … "So what are we doing today?"… He asked with a smile on his face, he was going to try and ignore the fact that inside he was feeling mad about Serena being hurt and not understanding why he cared so much, she was just another girl … right?

All the princes laughed heartily and planned out their day, which was filled with lot of pranks and ruthless behavior, that gave them something interesting to do at school, this had been the norm all their high school lives…

"The best prank is yet to come; I'm saving it for that stupid annoying blond ditz."… Darien announced seething

It caught Seiya's attention "Do you really dislike her that much? She is only a girl and besides haven't you already messed with her enough? You made her walk home from the race site last night and it looks like her wrist or hand may have been injured."… Seiya calmly stated

Darien laughed… "The look on her face was priceless wasn't it thoug?"… ignoring the last part of Seiya's comment

Seiya was feeling slightly sick to his stomach, he took a deep breath in, as if he were bored, stood up and just walked out

The princes all looked at him and just shrugged their shoulders but Andrew paid more attention "Maybe Seiya is right. You have messed with her enough; she has been exiled from the school circles. It's not like she is ruining your reputation or something"… Andrew tried to reason

Darien was starting to get mad… "She isn't any different from any other student and they all understand that it's when I decided that they've had enough and as far as I'm concerned"… he chuckled… " she has a little more coming… I want to see her come begging me to forgive her for her rude behavior to me"..

At that announcement even Andrew felt Darien was taken this a bit too far but knowing Darien as well, he wasn't backing going to back down…

Andrew nodded and stood up as well… "I have lunch scheduled with my sister this afternoon, so I will see you guys later."… At his announcement Andrew left as calmly as Seiya

ON the other side of school

Serena was eager to have lunch and walked swiftly to an isolated spot, where no one could see her; she needed so badly to be alone and was getting frustrated with everyone

As Serena spotted the perfect place under a tree she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and suddenly she lost her appetite…. "Surely I must be the luckiest person in the whole wide world"… Serena sarcastically announced… "Don't you have someone else to surely pick on because your games are growing tiring and I'm not interested in playing anymore"… Serena turned around and walked away from her now 'arch enemy;

But Darien only smirked and gripped her shoulder and turned her around to face him and he saw that Serena slightly winced but then stared at him with her eyes, which caught him a bit of guard..

Darien had to admit that she was rough all around and in his opinion she had nothing to offer… No family wealth, improper upbringing… 'obviously'… he muttered in his brain at his own comments … lack of any knowledge worth knowing, her foreign language was bad, including her accented Japanese, and not to mention she was skinny and just plain rude… but those eyes

He caught himself thinking too long and cleared his thought as not to look stupid himself… "I've actually come to apologize and say that I'm sorry"…. He said in his most sincere voice

Serena looked at him … 'he has something up his sleeve', she told herself… "PROVE IT"…. Serena muttered out in a bitter seething command

"Alright"… Darien replied

Before Serena could even form a reply Darien had gripped her hand, the good one, and had started to drag her across the school grounds… "What are you doing?"… She cried out trying to unlock his grip and struggling in protest to his behavior, "No one gave you permission to touch me"… she shouted out

Darien rolled his eyes "As if" he looked back and saw Serena and those eyes again…"You told me to prove it"… is all Darien replied

Serena stopped struggling as she realized that he was bringing her into the main hall and into the campus dining area… that's when he stopped and everyone looked at him, holding her hand and Serena could have died in that moment, she felt so humiliated… and to make matters worse were those stupid groupies had daggered eyes pointed her … 'why me?'… she inwardly cried

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"…. Darien shouted, gathering the attention of everyone in the room… "I would like to announce that from today forward Serena is to be treated like your fellow classmate, I'm removing the red card"….

With that announcement, Darien let go of her hand and smirked at her… "I proved it"… he then reached into his pocket and handed, a shock and embarrassed Serena, a white envelope then left the room.

Serena was left there standing, staring at the envelope but she was brought back to reality when Ami came … "Hey are you alright?"… Ami asked

Serena was still in disbelief of what had happened herself... "He actually apologized."… Was the simply statement that left her lips

Ami just nodded and tilted her head… "Yeah, you've made history here."

Serena turned her attention to the cute blue-haired girl… "What do you mean?"

Ami laughed slightly… "You are the first person who has ever had their red card lifted and been publicly announced back into school..."… Ami clarified

Serena wasn't sure as how she was suppose to feel but she still felt uneasy about, she had notice that everyone's glares had seemed to change and the fact that Ami had decided to start talking to her again made her feel better about the apology

"So what's with the envelope?"… Ami asked

Serena had forgotten about it for a moment "Oh, YEAH!.." she starred at it "I dunno"

Ami chuckled… "Open it then"… she directed Serena to do

Serena opened it and pulled out a beautiful Silver embossed invitation… "It's an invitation"

Suddenly she heard a loud gasp and Serena looked around to see Setsuna standing around her

"It's an invitation to Darien's birthday celebration"… Setsuna announced loudly so that almost the whole cafeteria could hear… and Serena felt embarrassed and she shoved the invitation at Setsuna… "Here you take it, I'm not going" Serena declared and walked away

Ami snatched the invitation from Setsuna and ran after Serena… "Wait"… she cried after Serena

Serena had lead her all the way outside to the schools entrance before actually turning around and stopping, she waited till the girl caught up, Ami was hurled over panting but was offering Serena the invitation to her… "Take this"… Ami was saying in a ragged panting

Serena was annoyed but knew that Ami had good intentions… "Look I appreciate your friendship and all but I'm not going, so I don't need that invitation"

Ami took in a deep breath and stood up straight… "Look, I know you have a pride issue because we all do, to some extent, but use this time to take advantage of giving yourself the opportunity to not be a social outcast the rest of the school year"… Ami said with almost tears in her eyes

In that moment Serena understood what Ami was trying to do, she saw Ami and realized that Ami herself was an outcast, no one talked to her and she had no other friends, Ami was begging Serena not to be like her... "I'll only go if you come with me" Serena replied to a bewildered Ami

"What?"… Ami answered puzzled

Serena shrugged… "Fine, then I won't go"… she turned to walk away only to hear Ami shout out her name and Serena turned back around

Ami's face was blushing red… "I'll go but I've never been to a party like this before"

Serena walked back toward the bewildered girl and took the invitation and read it again… "Looks like the party is in a couple of days and its casual dress"… Serena looked at Ami… "Just wear your regular clothes"

Ami nodded and Serena smiled… "I gotta go but I will see you tomorrow"

Serena walked home with a new thought in her head… that maybe school wasn't going to be so bad. Ami made her feel like she found a missing link somehow but she just couldn't place it anywhere but talking to her felt right!

Serena huffed and headed towards her house, she had enough excitement for one day

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

i must say SORRY for not updating but I am going through a DIVORCE!... yes, so my time has been very time consumed... but I am determined to finish this story and it has plagued me that i have let it sit so long without updating... SO HERE IT IS... enjoy and review

Serena was fixing her hair in the mirror, putting it up in her usual hair du and then checked her clothes… she wore a grey slightly fitted shirt and a black sweater over it and her favorite jeans, her lucky jeans: they belonged to her brother and she cherished them above all, she had won many races in them and they fit her slightly baggy but her brother was always slender so they fit her waist perfectly

She finished her outfit with American converse shoes and she was ready!

She walked downstairs to her starring grandparents, who had resolved to keep their comments to themselves for the time being, but Serena knew that they had not let go of the arranged marriage thing.

Serena slightly grunted before walking down the stairs but kissed her grandmother on the cheek… "I will be back later tonight"… and bowed slightly to her grandfather out of respect and off she went

Outside were Ami and a beautiful woman, who Serena knew to be her mother, the resemblance was almost uncanny… Ami saw Serena and waved with a big smile before exiting the vehicle, a Mercedes (Serena smiled), but Serena slide into the back with Ami and noticed her attire

Serena whispered, as Ami's mother proceeded to the event…. " Hey, what's with your clothes? I thought we had agreed that this was a casual party!"… Serena explained

Ami looked at Serena with a slight frown and leaned into her ear to whisper back… "My mother made me wear this. I'm not allowed to wear jeans and since its Darien's party, my mother had decided what I should wear"… Ami said sadly

Serena understood, The Shields were a very influential family and anyone would want to impress them… "It's okay."… Serena smiled reassuring her friend… "As long as you are here"

Within an hour they had arrived to a very huge mansion. The driveway itself needed its own zip code… "Wow this place is huge"… Ami exclaimed

Serena for the first time saw the world that she had reluctantly and still bitterly been thrown into... "Just think of it this way Ami"… She looked at Ami with a smile… "At least you don't have to clean that place, you may never finish"… Serena tried lightening the conversation

They pulled up to the front door where butlers were awaiting and opened up the doors where the two teens, nervous not to mention, exited and proceed down the halls that the butlers were guiding them down.

Serena saw the beauty and precious artwork that lined the walls, the antique pieces of furniture and priceless vases that she could never afford even if she had tried to save up her whole life. They had unknowing arrived at two large doors

"May I have your invitation Madame"… the butler asked

Serena searched her pockets and retrieved what was now a badly folded piece of paper, Ami cringed seeing how her friend was really careless sometimes

The butler looked it over and then at Serena and Ami then back at Serena and Serena stared back, noticing that he was looking over her attire… "The invitation said CASUAL okay!"… Serena chimed making the butler nod and proceeded to open the door, Serena wanting to defend her clothing

When the doors where open Serena was once again dumb founded at the beauty of the home that she had entered but she also noticed that there was only a handful of people in the room…. "Some party"… Serena sneakered… "Guess I'm not the only one that can't stand him"… she looked at Ami who looked down and then remembered why they were there… "Hey don't worry Ami! Wasn't getting invited enough to boost your popularity?"… Serena tried to sound upbeat but obvious sarcasm was apparent

"I want to leave"… Ami announced starring at her shoes… "I have this bad feeling that this is just another joke on us."

Serena looked around and saw that the ones in the room seemed to be outcast and then she realized that Ami was right… "That Jerk just won't stop will he?"… She seethed out… "and to think I thought he really apologized"… Serena gripped Ami's hand and Ami's eyes went big

"Serena what are you doing?"… Ami demanded seeing that Serena wasn't storming toward the doors to exit but rather toward the butler

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"…. was Serena's only statement

Serena stood in front of the tall body guard looking guy… "Where is Darien!?"… She demanded

The Butler looked at her… "Master doesn't see anyone that doesn't have a gold invitation."

With that statement Serena looked at her invite and remembered that it was silver and she began to turn red … "There is another invitation?"… She questioned the butler

The butler huffed and crossed his arms…. "There is a Gold Invite that is for high priority guest"…

"I see"… was all Serena could say, her head filled with anger, He had classified her and made her to look like a fool and better yet she was even madder at the fact that she should have seen right through this stupid plot. He intentionally wanted her to come to make her feel 'where she belonged'… "I won't let this go Ami, just wait till I see him at school…"… with that Serena headed towards the door ready to leave the palace of luxury she had entered

Ami followed… "Serena it isn't that bad, I mean we were invited"…

Serena stopped in her tracks and remembered something valuable her brother told her and turned around and looked at Ami. Serena saw that this poor girl had most likely let people step on her all the time and at that moment Serena made a personal vow that she would never let that happen to her ever again… " Ami, you make your self- value not other people and when you start to think that you're not worthy is when you have given the power to people to control who you are, Don't be fooled by anyone and Don't let anyone define who you are"… it was then that Serena heard giggles and loud tapping shoes

Serena turned around to see the famous Setsuna and her precious groupies surrounding her, all carrying what looked to be wine …. "Well isn't this a precious sight to see"… Setsuna laughed out… "The two dorks consoling each other"

Serena held her hands at her sides trying desperately to control her anger… "Looks like the air head brigade has arrived, maybe they will use all that hot air to float away and disappear"… Serena tried to walk pass them but was side stepped and blocked

"You can think all you want that you're something but you are nothing to anyone that matters"…. She bitterly seethed out in Serena's ear and that's when Serena felt a cold liquid being poured down her front

Serena froze, Setsuna stepped back… "Oh clumsy me".. . she said with her hand covering her mouth that hid a wide smile

Ami looked on in horror and she realized that the other students from her school had started to gather in the hall , most likely from the 'real' birthday party, and then she looked back at Serena who looked as if her breath had stopped itself

"Serena lets go"… Ami tried to grip Serena's hand and lead her away but Serena's form was locked in place and Ami tried hard to move her… "Serena let's just go"

Ami saw Serena's face for the first time and it looked like the world had broken in her eyes and Ami let go… "Sere"… She whispered

Serena suddenly began to breath, her chest falling up and down in hard breathing patterns, obvious to anyone that she was going to cry if she tried to speak, she just looked down to see her jeans covered in red wine, her brothers pants, the last of him that she still had, covered in wine

That was when the Princes entered the room and the crowd split for them and Darien was first to see the spectacle, he grinned to himself… "Accidents happen Serena"… he chimed in and saw that he had broken Serena's gaze on her jeans but wasn't prepared for the look that he saw in her eyes and felt something move within himself to want to console the poor girl in front of him because he knew that look very much so, it was the look of someone who lost someone very dear to them

"It wasn't an accident!"… She shouted, the tears pouring down her blushed cheeks, and not from sadness but from the amount of anger that had just bottled itself up inside her

Setsuna saw Darien's gaze held on Serena and diverted his attention … " I will replace the jeans"

That's when a loud growl came out from Serena's mouth and she jolted at Setsuna and pounced on her, knocking her to the ground sending everyone in the room into a panic…

"THEY CAN'T BE REPLACED! You can't replace them"… Serena kept repeating over and over as she held Setsuna in a death grip banging her body against the marble floor like a rag doll

"We need to help"… Seyia announced breaking through the mob of people already trying to remove Serena.

Darien couldn't move he just looked on and saw Serena viscously attack Setsuna

Seiya stepped in… "Sorry Serena forgive me"

It was the last words that Serena heard before her world went black….

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

He watched her lay still in the bed that she had been put to rest in. She had been out for three hours now; the party had been officially over after the fight was broken up. He noticed how every now and then she would mutter something and her eyes moved rapidly and once it looked as though she would cry but then she would calm again

She suddenly made a sound that made it clear that she was awakening and her caretaker sat straight and still waiting to see if he had caused her any harm

Serena felt light headed… "Grandma?"… She said lightly feeling her head as she slowly opened her eyes

Her sight was blurry at first but then her surroundings finally started to come into focus… "Where am I?"… she questioned lightly aloud, then suddenly everything hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt her temperature rise and she sprung up to sitting position….

"AHHH!"…. she screamed now noticing that there was a male in the room who was starring at her, she squinted her eyes and quickly pointed her finger… "YOU!"…. but before she could utter another word she realized she was wearing an over sized shirt and baggy pants

She snatched the cover tightly and protectively up to her neck… "WHAT DID U SEE?" … then she remembered her pants… "Where are my pants?"

The young man in the room chuckled and it made Serena mad... "Why are you laughing?"

"Just relieved, I was afraid that I might have injured you but seeing your lively personality still intact…I can see that you are still Usagi or should I call you Serena?"… Seiya wanted to make her feel comfortable

Serena took in a deep breath and flinched from a small pain and Seiya noticed… "It may be tender for a day or two but I needed to restrain you in a very calm manner"

"CALM?..."…. Serena said sarcastically… "You haven't answered any of my questions"… Serena wanting to refocus on something else other than her complete breakdown and feeling rather embarrassed about it, a slight blush ran across her face and Seiya noticed that as well

He smiled seeing that innocence stilled existed in this wild creature that had somehow disrupted his everyday mundane…. "You are still at the Shields Mansion but in the west wing which is where myself and my family reside"… he noticed Serena nod in approval of his answer… "Your clothing have been sent to the cleaners"

Serena saw that Seiya was calm... "Thank you"…she muttered… "How long have I been here now?"… She looked embarrassingly at Seiya for more answers and he smirked lightly bringing Serena back into her defensive form… "Will u stop smirking at me and give me some answers!"

"Three hours at the least"... he said bluntly now rising from his chair in the room and exiting the room

"WHAT!..OH NO, My grandparents"… Serena jumped out of the bed to the floor which she quickly regretted as the blood rushed to her head sending her hurling to the floor causing Seiya to turn around quickly and run to her aide

"Are you hurt?"… He asked in a calm concerned manner

Serena looked at him for the first time truly… "No, not really"… Seiya helped her stand and sit on the edge of the bed… "Why are you so nice to me?"… The question catching Seiya off guard

"Who said I was being nice to you?"… He looked at Serena… "I'm just curious"

"I guess It must be very amusing to watch me being tortured by your snobbish cousin all the time, you must be curious to see what's going to happen next I suppose."… Her statement seething in bitterness

Seiya stood from her side… "I know Darien is harsh but he hasn't always been this way and he is still my cousin and I don't excuse him from anything but I won't let anyone talk badly about him regardless"… with that said Seiya walked to exit the room

"Wait!"… Serena practically jumped out of her skin to have him stop… "I didn't mean to offend you, thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious"…. Serena took in a deep breath and bowed… quickly of course… then paused not sure of what to do next

Seiya nodded in response to her bow… "Your clothes will be here in five minutes and so will your grandparents"

Seiya saw Serena's face cringe at the sound of her grandparents coming to pick her up and then he exited the room

Serena sat there silently on the bed trying to figure out a way to explain the mess that she was in but she couldn't and she knew that her grandfather was going to be furious at best, she just took in a deep breath before residing to impending doom

'At least I lasted longer than I thought'… she chimed to herself, figuring that once her grandparents would arrive that she would be immediately placed on a place back to America.

Serena's clothing had arrived when Seiya had promised and to her amazement the stains perfectly removed. She kind of regretted her rash behavior but on second thought NOPE…. But she wondered how Ami was doing, for that she did feel remorse for. She had convinced Ami to attend the Party only to have her embarrassed more than she most likely has ever been… 'I will call her once I'm home to say goodbye'… Serena wanted to hear her voice for some odd reasoning

Serena's thoughts were broken by a loud knocking on the door; she took a deep breath once again and knew that it was finally time.… TIME to face the grandparents. She walked to the door and opened it, the butler bowed

"Follow me Miss"… the butler pointing in the direction that they would be going. Serena followed quietly and yet again felt loss in this huge mansion that Dairen and Seiya called home. She chuckled to herself… 'If lita could see me now'

Before she had realized it they had reached a room which looked to be a mini library adorned with a huge fireplace and a few sitting areas and then she spotted her grandparents who rose to their feet

"Grand.." But she caught her breath as she saw who next entered the room.

She watched quietly but knew her eyes told her of every thought as she felt them grow wider and wider with questioning..

She watched Darien and the woman who she had briefly met at her grandparents house enter the room, along with Seiya

"Serena it is nice to see you again" … the women smiled brightly at her… " You do remember me right?"

Serena nodded… "Yes" and bowed slightly

At this point it was Darien who was now questioning what was going on… "Mother how do you know this girl."… he bluntly asked and pointed to Serena as if she were a side show on attraction…

"MOTHER!"… Serena Shouted, she started to feel sick to her stomach as the dots started to connect… "NO, this can't be happening."… she looked at Darien then back to the women who had been in her home only days ago and been introduced as her future mother in law…. "NO WAY"

"What are you talking about?"… Darien looked at Serena and her shocking display of what looked like a second nervous breakdown, he looked to his mother… " EXPLAIN"

" I thought that this wasn't going to be such a tedious affair but seeing that you two are already acquainted and what seems to be on not so good terms I thought that we needed to talk"… Darien's mother calmly explained

"Let's all sit"… Darien's mother guided everyone to the large sitting area, Serena sitting as far as she could from Darien and his mother, her heart racing, Seiya sat on in a curious and questioning demeanor, watching Serena and Darien's Mother, _Shinya_

" Serena, I know you must be questioning a lot right now so I won't leave you wondering what's happening right now"…. She then looked to Darien… " Son, I know that you may not agree with what is going to be said here today but as heir to the Shield's estate and all that it entails you are required to uphold family tradition."

Darien didn't make a move and so his mother continued…"After this afternoons events it seems to me and the Tuskinos that you to need more time to get to know each other as Serena will be your bride to be Darien"

Darien listened to his mother then looked at Serena in her horror stricken state… "You're kidding me; this is a joke, Right?"… He shook his head in denial… "Mother you can't be serious!"… he continued to proclaim as he saw that his mother had not changed her serious demeanor… "You talked of an arrange marriage but to this simpleton, this American horror story!"

Serena stood up offended… "That's a mouthful coming from an arrogant handfed over rated pompous jerk!"…

"SERENA"… Her grandparents exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, yanking her to sit back down, causing her to winced in pain as it happened to be the one that she had fallen on

Darien noticed then smirked; he starred at his mother… "You can carry on about this arranged marriage but IM NOT, I REPEAT.. IM NOT… marrying that!" … He pointed at Serena

Darien's mother held in her almost agreeing demeanor because if it had been up to her she would have rather paid someone to have it any other way, because deep down inside she felt the same way … " Darien, if you expect to inherit anything you will obey the wishes of your great grandfather, who was the one who set up the arrangement with the Tuskinos, apparently your great grandfather's life was saved during the war and so as a payment they agreed to have their first grandchild of a son and first grandchild as a daughter marry."..

"WHAT?"… Serena exclaimed… "This is crazy! We are supposed to base our lives on some silly Will that two people made before OUR parents were even BORN!"… for once Darien agreed with something she said

Darien's mother didn't seem to share their thoughts "The repercussions of not following this contract is that half of the Shields estate and all that it is worth will be given to the Tuskinos"

Darien scoffed… "Sounds like a plan to steel all the money this family has worked hard for"

Serena once again offended "PLEASE, I don't want your money, look at what it does to people, it steals their souls and turns them into school bullies and arrogant over proud losers"…

"ENOUGH!"… Grandpa Tuskino stood for once; his voice roaring in a thunder that seemed to fill the whole room… both Darien and Serena sat and sat quietly… "I uphold family tradition and I would expect the most respected family in Japan to do the same. It's about time this generation learned that our fathers knew what was best for us"… He looked at Serena… "Starting from today you will be living with the Shields till the day of marriage"

"WHAT!"… Tears started to welt up in Serena's eyes… "You can't do this, You can't Hold me here, I won't stand for it and you CAN'T MAKE ME!"… She screamed, making Seiya want to jump up, agreeing that this whole situation was rather odd and Darien look on in amusement at her display, knowing that his mother would never agree

Darien's mother stood and looked at the situation hoping that this would be the end of this ridiculous arranged marriage idea, "If Serena is the one that forfeits the marriage then the Shields estate will obtain the land that was given to them as a promise payment that this marriage would happen."

Serena looked on at her grandparents "You mean the country land isn't our land? It's been in the family forever"… She paused and looked at her hands… "That was Sammy's favorite place in the whole world?"… Her voice was one of disbelief and sadness…

Serena's grandmother held her hand.. "Serena, why don't you try at least? And if this is really not going to work out then we would never make you do something that you would forever be unhappy about, But we are asking you to try"

Serena looked at her grandmother and her grandfather, then at the rest of the people in the room and she nodded a barely noticeable nod… " I will try"

"WHAT!"… Darien exclaimed, hoping her stubbornness would have ended this whole situation.. "MOM, you can't be serious? To let her stay here with us are you?"

Seeing no way out at the moment but to agree… " I am going to ask that you at least try Darien. Which is why I have brought Seiya here today"… She looked towards Seiya indicating to him to come and introduce himself

Seiya came to the circle of high tensions and confused emotions and bowed… "I am Seiya Shields, cousin to Darien"

"While Serena is here staying with us, so that Darien and her can get to know each other, she will be living in the West Wing with Seiya and his family. This will avoid any unnecessary rumors; Seiya will be responsible for making sure she gets settled into the estate."… With that as her final statement, Darien's mother bowed to the Tuskino's and exited

Serena looked at Seiya and Seiya smiled… then at Darien who scoffed… "You are seriously mistaken if you think that this is going to mean anything"… then exited

The Tuskino's looked at Serena her grandfather was the one to speak… "We are not doing this to make you miserable but we are a family that holds fast to its promises and are true and forthright. I expect you to be the example of our family"… as grandfather Tuskino said these words even he wanted to grab Serena and take her away from the situation, seeing that Darien wasn't too keen on Serena, Serena was the apple of his eyes even if he didn't show it all the time… but he knew there was tradition and family honor to be upheld..

Her grandparents both kissed her forehead and exited the room leaving Seiya and Serena alone…

Seiya looked at Serena… "I'm sorry that you are going through this. I thought arranged marriages weren't even a practice anymore and don't worry about Darien, his bark is bigger than his bite"

"You're kidding me right?"… She held out her wrist that was hurting from her grandparents yanking her to sit… " Tell that to my broken body parts"

Seiya smirked… "You're a tough one. Not like other girls."

Serena looked at him questioningly.. "What's that suppose to mean? I can be nice!"… she said in a playful voice

They both laughed causing an eavesdropping Darien to spy into the room. He saw Seiya holding her wrist in his hand giggling at Serena, as Seiya looked to be examining her wrist… Causing Darien to find himself even madder than before

"If that brat thinks she is going to just come into this house and then take my families money then she has another thing coming to her… she will regret this"

To be continued …


End file.
